1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel oxetanocin-related compounds and salts thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to oxetanocin-related compounds and salts thereof having activities such as antiviral activity and the like and being expectedly useful as medicine and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oxetanocin itself is well known, because it is disclosed in Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 39, No. 11, Pages 1623-25 (1986), EP-A.sub.2 -0182312, etc.
Its derivatives are also disclosed in Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 40, No. 12, Pages 1788-90 (1987).
At the present time, no satisfactory therapeutic drug is available for viral diseases. Thus, it is desired to develop an antiviral agent.